Yokai Z 2: Fairy Tale
by SSGoku98
Summary: Welcome back to our Heroes of Yokai Academy. Follow Akuto again as he faces different enemies. The plot thickens as many things will happen within this return of the first Yokai Z series.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IT IS! **

**What probably ALL of my readers have been waiting for. **

**The true second season of Yokai Z. **

**Please review, favorite and follow. **

**This is a continuation of Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer. I have stated some important things in Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer. If you thought that you didn't need to read it, you're wrong. Please go read it or else you're going to wonder what happened. Besides all this, go ahead and read.**

**(For the sake of my first Fanfic that is the Yokai Z series. Let's hit this up with either Back For More by 5FDP, We Stand by All That Remains and my personal favorite, Own Your World by Hatebreed. You guys can listen to one and continue reading or listen to all and continue reading. :) Have fun reading my wonderful viewers.)**

**Welcome back to Yokai Academy… Who's the younger sister?... What!?... What happened to Akuto!?**

**Ch. 1**

**Pt. 1**

"So… This is it I guess… We'll see you guys later." Akuto says with a fake smile.

"That's right. Apurikotto… That was one hell of a Summer. Next time we meet, we've gotta fight each other to see how much we've progressed." Vegeta replies.

Today's the day Akuto and his friends go back to school… To Yokai Academy. Akuto, Ura, Mizore, Tsukune, Omote, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Piccolo are going back to school as Vegeta, Tsuyoi, and Shuruma are going off their own separate ways.

"What're you guys going to do?" Yukari asks.

"I'm staying with the woman… Bulmo… Whatever her name is. Besides, who else will defend this Earth when you're off doing something ridiculous." Vegeta replies.

"And we're…" Shuruma starts.

"Going to go to other planets, and going to try to create an alliance to help with Earth… Basically going to find allies to help us if something like Broly comes again." Tsuyoi finishes.

"... Hmm… Sounds like a good plan." Akuto says as a bus starts coming up to the bus sign. "Hope you guys go well with your plans… See you next time."

Akuto waves goodbye as he is the first one to get on the bus with his suitcase. Each one said goodbye as one by one, they all got on it. Piccolo only nodded as he was the last one to get on the bus.

As the bus goes off… Akuto looks out the window with his elbow on the window sill and his hand on his chin. Everyone brought up a conversation as Ura and Mizore stared at Akuto, knowing something is wrong with him.

"Akuto… Spit it out already. What's wrong?" Ura asks with her arms crossed.

"It's just…" Akuto says as he turns towards her. "How is this mixed Vampire and Saiyan blood going to work out?... I'm slightly afraid…"

"Oh… You don't need to worry about that." Piccolo replies. "You're still extremely strong. I doubt you'll need to transform… Besides, with it now being mixed… Who knows, maybe you're three times stronger now than what you were before."

"... I hope you're right Piccolo… Anyway, I wonder how this new year of school is going to treat us…" Akuto says.

"All I know is… The freshman are going to love us." Yukari says.

"How do you know that Yukari?" Omote asks.

"Think about it… We're the only students that actually left for the Summer. Every other student probably told the freshman about our fight against Kuyo and his committee." Yukari replies.

"She has a point." Mizore adds. "We'll most likely get attacked by the new years… If that happens, I'll protect you Akuto."

"*Laughs* Thanks Mizore." Akuto laughs as Ura scowls at her.

"There's no need to protect him Mizore, he's already mine." Ura says in a prideful way.

Akuto blushes as everyone laughs this time.

A few minutes later, the bus finally reaches to the memorable scarecrow. Everyone got off the bus as they saw a sign next to it with a portal.

'Please drop your bags/suitcases into the portal. We will identify them and place them in your dorm shortly… Thank you.'

"Huh… That's new." Akuto says as everyone did what the sign said to do. "So… What now? Should we head up to the school or what?"

"Well… Sure I guess." Tsukune agrees as everyone else nods their heads.

Akuto and the others start heading up the nostalgic road of the lifeless forest to the school's front gates. The gates were open as they notice a lot of new students walking in.

"Awesome… Nothing's really changed much." Akuto says as he stares at the building with a smile.

"Wow… Look at the new freshies." Yukari points out as some freshman, one by one, start to notice that the group contains Yokai Academy's most popular and talked about students.

"Look! It's them! Omote! Ura! Mizore! Kurumu! Yukari! And Ruby!" Some girls shout, bringing all the attention to them.

Akuto and Tsukune laugh as the girls get stormed by the freshies. Piccolo starts walking away as Akuto notices this.

"Hey Piccolo. Where are you going?" Akuto asks.

"Mikogami… The Headmaster. I have a few questions with him." Piccolo replies as he keeps walking.

'Man… What's up with him? He was fine on the bus…. Whatever.' Akuto thinks as he pays his attention back to his friends.

"Wait… Is that Akuto?" One of the freshman say as some others notice too. "Oh my god it is!"

In an instant, Akuto gets stormed with half of the freshman girls.

"We've heard so much about you!"

"We heard about you defeating Kuyo!"

"Can you turn into your super form! People told me that you look awesome when you do!"

"*Laughs* Hold on you guys. One at a time. I'll show you my Super Saiyan form… Here." Akuto says as everyone spreads out to give him good enough distance.

Akuto puts out his legs to have distance in between. His elbows are at his sides as his fists are put out forward. A wind slowly picks up and starts blowing around everyone's hair.

"Rrrrrr." Akuto growls as the ground starts to shake a little. "Here we go! Rah!"

Akuto's blue aura spikes around him as his hair, eyebrows nor his eyes even changed colors.

"So… What do you think?" Akuto asks cooly.

"What… Do you mean? Nothing's different." One of the girls replies.

"Akuto… She means that your hair didn't change to the way it should when you transform." Omote adds on.

"Wait… Are you implying that I can't go Super Saiyan?" Akuto asks.

"Yeah… I guess." Omote answers hesitantly.

"... Could be when the bloods in me mixed?" Akuto asks.

"... Probably." Ruby replies this time. "Maybe Ura's blood negated with your Saiyan blood. Most likely canceling all of your abilities."

"So… What you're saying is… Since this happened… When I fought broly. I felt the two bloods become one…" Akuto says slowly.

"Yes… Making you the most strongest creation ever but it seems like it's a one time deal… I just don't fully know if you have to get all your abilities again or just have to wait until they come back." Ruby says.

"I'm going to ask the Headmaster to see if he knows how to fix this." Akuto says as he pushes off the girls gently and starts walking to his office.

The rest of the gang follows him as Hogosha runs up to Akuto and jumps on his shoulder.

"Hey Akuto. When we get done talking to the Headmaster, could you spar with me? We haven't truly sparred in a while." Hogosha asks.

"Sure." Akuto says with a smile going towards his little companion.

* Mikogami's Office at the front door *

Piccolo closes the door as he sees Akuto and the others stand in front of him.

"Why're you guys here?" Piccolo asks.

"Well… I was trying to show off my Super Saiyan form to the freshman but… I couldn't at all." Akuto replies.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo says.

"I mean that… I can't go Super Saiyan anymore… I feel the power there… It definitely feels like a Super Saiyan but… But the form itself isn't there." Akuto answers. "That's why I want to ask the Headmaster to see if he has any ideas on what to do."

Piccolo nods, understanding everything that Akuto said.

'What could this mean? Is this affecting him too?' Piccolo thinks as he begins to walk away, leaving Akuto to go inside the Headmaster's office.

"Wait here guys. I want this to be private. You guys can go off and see if you all have the same class together." Akuto says to them with a smile, making Mizore and Ura blush.

"Sure." Omote replies with everyone agreeing.

"Thanks." Akuto says as he walks inside and closes the door.

"Ahh… Akuto." The Headmaster starts with a gentle tone in his voice. "What do you need?"

"Um… Headmaster… Sir." Akuto says.

"You can just call me Mikogami." Tenmei says back.

"Oh… Mikogami… Do you know what I am?" Akuto asks.

"Yes… You're a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta." Mikogami replies, making Akuto's eyes go wide.

"Whoa… How did you know?" Akuto asks again.

"I have my connections… I also know that you have mixed Vampire blood within you… You're probably asking yourself… What is happening to me." Mikogami answers.

"Yes… Exactly… What IS happening to me Headmaster?" Akuto says.

"Well… Since your Saiyan blood and Ura's blood is now mixed… It seems you've reached a certain level that doesn't need the use of Super Saiyan." Mikogami replies. "I also know that you reached an entirely different level of Super Saiyan… Vampire form, when you fought with Broly. That caused both of the blood to mix for only a few minutes and then, both of them equalized and canceled each other out… Meaning that you can't transform into your Super Saiyan form nor your Super Vampire form at all… You forced mixed the two bloods when you fought Broly because of your anger. Which is fine but, for you to go Super Saiyan again, you'll need someone to suck your blood out again, taking away the Vampiric blood within you."

"*Gasps* Ura. She was the one who placed her blood within me in the first place. If she takes it out and replaces it back in again…" Akuto starts.

"Then the blood can remix again and if you don't rush it this time, you'll finally turn into a stronger warrior than what you were before." Mikogami finishes.

"Thank you so much Headmaster Mikogami. I'll see you later." Akuto replies as he bows and leaves the room.

"I wonder how strong he'll be if he receives blood… From _**Her**_." Mikogami says out loud.

**And that's it for the cliffhanger. **

**Hope you guys like this little plot twist. **

**Again, if you're wondering what happened or what is happening… Read Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer. The last chapter is important and it's not just the fight…**

**Please review for your opinion.**

**Follow and Favorite for the return of this series. **

**I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, R+V, Five Finger Death Punch, All That Remains nor Hatebreed. All of those belong to their respectful awesome owners. **

**See you guys next chapter of… **

**YO!... **

**KAI!... **

**Z!... **

**Fairy...**

**Tale!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and Gentleman. Let's get ready the next chapter. **

**Now, a little recap. Akuto can't go Super Saiyan nor Super Vampire since the blood is unstable and not fully mixed. **

**Let's see what plays out (I already know what's gonna happen since… You know… I made this fanfic and I'm adding my logic… Yeah…). Quick update here (Going to be a little lengthy.) **

**For that random guest reviewer who commented.**

**Let me help you out.**

**1: "Vampire blood cannot overpower Saiyan blood." Ura has sucked Akuto's blood, giving her SOME of Akuto's abilities, making her stronger physically but still slowly because both bloods CAN'T overpower the other BUT they can be mixed into ONE whole NEW blood. Vice Versa with Akuto but here's the catch, The more he goes Super Saiyan or Super Vampire the moment he get's Vampire blood in him, the more that specific blood type overpowers the other. Example: If your girlfriend picks out two dresses to go out to eat. If you pick one dress, she'll go with it and it overpowers the other dress entirely. Hopefully you understand that. **

**2: "Secondly, the previous story made no sense". Okay…. *Sigh* *Facepalm*. Alright. First season, Akuto get's friends, get's stronger and defeats Kuyo. Done. One point 5 season (Akuto's Summer) Akuto and his friends train to defeat Broly (Who is really fucking strong yet in the fanfic, if you even fucking read it, Akuto destroyed broly in a matter of minutes.) **

**3: "You nerfed the Dbz characters. That was a big no no"... *Another sigh*. Man you're just ignorant and possibly blind to what you read in the other fanfics I've made. As of now, Akuto's blood is not unstable nor stable at all… It's incomplete, leaving him with barely any of his abilites. The moment Ura sucks out the Vampire blood (And she'll notice how the blood tastes), Akuto will have just Saiyan blood, granting his full powers back. Ura will replace the blood again and Akuto will have to struggle with not transforming as much as he usually does. Does this count for training? Yes it does. Akuto is still strong enough to wipe out everyone… You're probably just saying nerfed because he's not showing off that much power, let alone when he fights someone. Look at Akuto versus Broly when that whole ordeal happened… Whatever, you should understand by now. **

**4: "Also putting to many oc was not a good idea as well"... There are only 2 OC's that I have created. I think you mean that I put Akuto in a lot of them… Which is only three… Yokai Z series, Freezing Z and Maken Z. If two OC's are WAY too much by YOUR standards then I must have the most OC's on this website. BUT, if you mean that he's in three fanfics and that's too repetitive… Then that's something I understand and I'm trying to learn the errors of my ways. If you mean Ontakot, Tasuke and Sukon then those were only temporary and only will be in the Yokai Z series. **

**5: "You are aware natural born Hybrids are possible." Yes I am. 6: "Gohan and Goten would be a better protagonist." Hmm…. *Laughs* No… Not really. I would put them in the exact same situations. The reason why I made Akuto in the first place was because the majority of R+V and DBZ crossovers I've read had Gohan in it. I got sick of it and wanted to make something of my own. The only true good ones are Rosario To Dragonball by SSJ2 Future Gohan, RosarioBros by uub, Capu to Gohan by Blacklight In Whitedarkness, and finally, Rosario Plus Gohan by DarnReality. In my opinion… The one who rules all is Dragon Ball Yōkai by This Was The Best I Could Do. (Which if that Author sees this, then dude, please work on that one more. I fucking love it. So good.) In the end, if you don't like what you read at first glance then why torture yourself more by reading. Or maybe you were interested at first and decided to read all of it until you gave a final verdict. Anyway, if you didn't like this fanfic one bit, then read what I recommended if you're a big Gohan fan. I shouldn't see your reviews anymore dude. Keep doing you and I'll keep doing what I do. See ya later. (Now RESUME!)**

**What Has Ura Become!? Why Is Akuto In Her Bed!?**

**Ch. 1**

**Pt. 2**

* * *

Akuto closed the Headmaster's door behind him as started walking away.

'How am I suppose to talk to Ura like that?' Akuto thinks as he walks in the hallways while pulling out his classes that are on a sheet of paper.

He looks at them and goes to the first class. As he goes towards that class, he keeps thinking on how to approach her.

* Akuto's Mindscape *

"Hey Ura…" Akuto says.

"What is it Saiyan?" Ura replies.

"Could you… Um… Suck my blood?" Akuto asks innocently.

"... *Laughs*... Sure… Come here." Ura responds as Akuto walks up to her. "I'll make it swift."

She sinks her sharp teeth into Akuto's skin, making him flinch slightly as he still isn't used to the bites. He can literally feel his blood flow out of his body as he also feels his life leave him.

"Hey… Ura… That's a little too much." Akuto says as Ura doesn't stop.

"I won't stop… I'll drink as much as I want." Ura replies.

"Ura… Stop." Akuto says as he tries to push her off but can't due to him losing too much blood to fight back. "Ura!"

Ura lets him go as Akuto barely breathes and passes out.

"That was amazing Akuto. I keep forgetting that you're blood is delicious. Anyway, I'll see you later." Ura responds as she walks away, leaving Akuto there on the floor, barely alive.

* Reality *

'... I…. I…. Have to take my chances… Oh boy, this is going to suck… Maybe.' Akuto thinks as he opens his designated class.

As he opens the door he hears a specific teacher he hasn't heard in a while.

"Well hello Akuto. Glad to have you as my student." Ms. Nekonome says with a smile.

Akuto smiles back as bows.

"Glad to have you as my teacher." Akuto replies.

Akuto looks around to see a seat… Right in between Mizore and Ura. Tsukune and the others are in different seats but the whole gang is still in one class. Akuto walks to the only empty seat and takes it.

"Now… I believe you all know the rules of Yokai Academy… Since we have new students today, you all get a free pass." Ms. Nekonome says with excitement.

"YEAH!" All the students roared as Akuto stares at his desk, still wondering on how to confront Ura.

* Later on that day in the Newspaper Club Room *

"Well well well… Look what the cats dragged in." Gin says coolly as he has his camera hanging around his neck.

"You'd better back off or else this cat will scratch your eyes out." Kurumu says with hatred towards him.

Everyone laughs as Akuto taps on Ura's shoulder, not trying to draw any attention.

"What do you want?" Ura asks in her stern cold tone.

"Um… Ura…. I need to talk to you in private." Akuto whispers as no one hears it.

"Sure." Ura replies, ready to follow him.

The both of them get out of the room quietly as the two of them flew to the outskirts of Yokai's school grounds. They floated to the ground as Ura has her arms crossed.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about Saiyan?" Ura asks.

"Well… Um… Okay, how do I put this… I need you to… Suck out the Vampire blood you injected me with." Akuto replies.

"... Are you serious… You could've just asked earlier moron." Ura says as she walks up to him, putting her hands on his face, making him blush.

"Come to my room later on tonight, and I'll see what I can do about it. In the meantime, let's head back. Especially since you made me waste my time out here for something so simple." Ura says coldly as she walks back to the club room.

'Why does she want me to go to her room at night?... Could it be because of the moon? Does she turn more vicious?... Well… I can't really say anything good or bad about it since I've never truly seen her when that moon comes out.' Akuto thinks as he also follows behind. 'In the end, at least she'll do what I asked. That's good.'

* At the end of the day *

Akuto's walking towards his dorm. He eventually opens and closes the door as he walks in. Akuto sees Hogosha sitting on his little table.

"Alright. Let's get ready Hogosha." Akuto says.

"Yeah!" Hogosha says as she jumps from the table onto Akuto's shoulder.

'Oh boy. Since I can only use a few bits of my techniques. I should still be strong enough to match up to Hogosha… As long as she doesn't try to out match me instead… Besides, she did say this was only a spar.' Akuto says as he walked out the dormitory and is already going to the edge of the red sea, off of school grounds.

"Okay… You ready Master?" Hogosha asks as she jumps off his shoulder and gains distance from him.

"Yeah. Bring it Hogosha." Akuto says seriously as he took his battle stance.

Hogosha started to glow until a fiery light surrounded the little creature. She then started to gain another form… A humanoid form. The light went away as she was presented with her own fighting gear as a flaming aura surrounded her. Her flaming tail still was there as the tip of it had a small flame blazing.

'What is this amazing power!? It's huge! I gotta be really careful here.' Akuto thinks as he's eyes widens a little.

Hogosha looks like a fourteen year old, one year older than Yukari.

"Okay then Master Akuto… Are you ready?" Hogosha asks.

"Y-yeah. Let's go." Akuto replies as they both dash towards each other.

Hogosha throws the first punch and Akuto dodges easily. Akuto gives a roundhouse kick but Hogosha ducks and does a leg sweep, knocking Akuto off his balance.

Akuto recovers by putting his hand on the ground real quick and used his ki to help him dash forward Hogosha, kicking her in the jaw and sending her towards the pumpkin head scarecrow.

"Phew. That was something." Akuto says.

Hogosha get's up and charges two flame orbs in her hands.

"Take this! Flame Shot!" Hogosha shouts as she brings the two orbs together, forcing her hands to widen with the big orb in her hands now. "Yah!"

She throws it and Akuto charges up as much ki as he can.

'Oh please at least let me do this.' Akuto thinks as he brings out power. "Kaioken!"

Akuto dashes up to the orb and puts his hand upon it. He focuses and starts sucking up the orb into his hand.

'Whoa! This is incredible!' Akuto thinks as he feels the Kaioken disperse and a flaming aura surrounds him. 'What is this power? Is this Hogosha's power?' (Not Super Saiyan God. Not even close.)

Hogosha dashed when this happened and threw a punch right at Akuto's Jaw that sent him flying. Akuto couldn't recover as Hogosha dashed forward and gave punches and kicks all over Akuto's body. She ended it with a kick by pulling back as much as she could and launched it with all her strength. Akuto flew towards the red sea. Hogosha took deep breaths to calm herself as her power level decreased.

'Oh man… It's been too long since I've fought like this. Especially with this new kind of power. I wonder if I can use it with the Kamehameha attack.' Akuto thinks as he recovers from his injuries.

He slowly flies out of the water and onto solid ground.

"Nice job Hogosha. You're really giving it your all aren't you?" Akuto says nicely.

"My all?... I haven't really got to fifty percent of my power." Hogosha replies.

Akuto's jaw dropped as Hogosha begins to laugh.

"Are… Are you serious? I mean… I know Sukon and Broly were really strong but this… This can't be possible." Akuto says.

"It is… Don't you remember when you first found me? I'm five times stronger than your entire power level. It's like I suck up your power from you if that's what you want to think…" Hogosha responds.

"So… Wait a minute. Let's say I go Super Saiyan… Does that mean-" Akuto asks but is cut off.

"Yes it does. I then become five times stronger than your Super Saiyan form." Hogosha replies.

"Whoa… That's amazing…" Akuto says. "But couldn't I shoot out a blast strong enough to hurt you at least?"

"Yeah you could if you can somehow get the power to do so." Hogosha replies as Akuto get's into his stance.

"Oh… Now that sounds interesting. Let's try that." Akuto says as he starts to cup his hands at the middle point of his body, still with flaming aura surrounding him.

Hogosha gains distance for him to unleash his attack.

A flaming red orb starts forming within Akuto's hands as his aura starts spinning into the orb.

'What's this? Huh… Guess I just thought of a new technique name for this.' Akuto thinks as the orbs gets larger and larger.

"Brace yourself Hogosha… Flame!..." Akuto shouts as the orb gets bigger with Hogosha yawning.

A tick mark forms on Akuto's head, making him angry that Hogosha isn't taking this seriously.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Akuto screams as he unleashes the flaming red Kamehameha towards her.

Hogosha just stands there, taking the beam head on.

As a huge cloud of dust forms on the that battlefield. Akuto relaxes himself, letting the dust clear only to see Hogosha have torn clothing.

"Nice try Master but you'll need a whole lot more firepower to defeat me." Hogosha says as Akuto's jaw drops.

"No way… You're really that strong." Akuto compliments her.

"Thank you Master." Hogosha replies as light began to surround her.

She soons starts reverting back to her animalistic form as Akuto is gaining back his strength.

"Thank you for the practice match Hogosha." Akuto says as he bows and Hogosha did the same as she ran off. '... It's probably time I go ahead and ask.'

Akuto starts flying off towards the girl's dorm, going up to Ura's window and knocking on the window lightly, trying not to break the glass. It's pretty much night time as most of the school grounds was shrouded in blackness.

Ura answers by opening the window. She let's Akuto in and they both sit on the floor as she offers him a drink.

Akuto accepts the offer and gets a regular glass of water as Ura has a glass of transfused blood.

"So… Do you know what's going to happen?" Ura asks.

"Yeah, you'll get the vampire blood out of me, I'll revert back to normal, and then you'll inject your blood into me and I'll have to go through this change again." Akuto replies.

"Nice job remembering." Ura says as she pushes Akuto to the floor with her on top of him. "Now let's begin."

"Wait Ura, we're going a little bit too fast, don't you think?" Akuto asks.

"I don't care." Ura replies as she defies his request. She slowly lowered her body so her mouth was right next to Akuto's neck. Her breath becoming to get heavy as Akuto felt her breath, changing something inside of him that was getting more and more harder to control. She slowly sinks her sharp vampiric teeth into his neck.

'Found it.' Ura thinks as she recognizes her blood signature.

She begins to start sucking her blood back as Akuto feels something down lower start changing.

"Ura… Are you done yet?" Akuto asks, holding back the pain from his neck and the slow rising pleasure from down below.

"Yeah… I was just getting something extra." Ura replies as she get's her teeth out of his neck. "There, you happy?"

Akuto touches his neck to feel two small holes. He feels slightly dizzy as Ura licks the excess blood on her lips.

"Wow… It's been awhile since I've let you have some of my blood." Akuto says.

"Try going Super Saiyan. Make sure I got the right blood." Ura lies, knowing she got all of her blood out of him. (Bring out a special theme. Payaso - Ill Niño.)

"Sure." Akuto replies as his muscles tighten and expand.

His hair starts waving as his power rises and a golden aura starts surrounding him. Akuto's hair starts flashing gold and then back to black back and forth. His eyes change from a blue teal back to black.

"Rah!" Akuto growls as he changes his form, having his spiked up, rigid hair with it being golden and his eyes changing from black to a bluish teal with a golden spiked aura around him.

Ura smiles as she feels his overwhelming power.

"This is Super Saiyan… I can definitely feel it." Akuto says.

"You're right… But wanna see something that I've been working on?" Ura asks.

"Sure… What do you gotta show me?" Akuto replies.

"This." Ura says as she starts charging her ki as a crimson red aura starts surrounding her.

Her aura starts surrounding her, slowly forming an egg shape, covering her up.

"What!?" Akuto shouts, waking up the entire girls dorm.

Suddenly the egg starts moving towards the window, breaking through it and just floating in the air. Finally, a huge explosion happens as a golden beam of light shines upwards towards the night sky.

"This can't be…" Akuto says, feeling a power like no other before.

The egg starts falling apart as it reveals Ura, flashing the sky with her golden aura reaching heights like never before. Her hair is shorten just to her neck but also spiked upwards with two bangs falling forward. Another difference is that her hair is also golden with her pupils no longer having the color red but the same as Akuto's.

"What the…" Akuto says, his jaw dropped.

**And that's it for this chapter… **

**Yep… **

**Ura is finally a Super Saiyan Vampire.**

**And that theme, "Payaso" (Means Clown in Spanish.) is officially Ura's SSJV Form. Hope you guys liked it. **

**If you guys didn't notice, she's sucked a Saiyan's blood here and there, allowing it to mix as Akuto was defending them all. I will say this too… **

**She's stronger than Akuto as of this moment. **

**Also, for that note for the guest reviewer who pointed out a few things. **

**I answered them a long time ago but just now finished this chapter. **

**Do I still hold truth to them? **

**Yes I do. **

**Dude, if you don't like this fanfic, read the ones I mentioned. **

**Besides this, I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, Rosario + Vampire or Ill Niño. **

**Please follow, favorite, and review positive feedback or positive constructive criticism, no negative bullshit. **

**See you all… On the next chapter of… **

**Yo… **

**Kai…. **

**Z…**

**2!**


End file.
